Albus Severus
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Albus Severus Potter desde niño siempre fue muy inteligente y curioso. Él estaba consciente que su nombre no era muy común y detrás su nombre tenía que existir un significado para sus padres o al menos para uno de ellos o una gran historia tras ese imponente nombre. ¡No es incesto, por las dudas !


_No debería estar publicando esto, porque tengo un montón de historias que escribir un triangulo amoroso, un FF de Percy para entender mejor a ese personaje, empezar a escribir un capítulo más de Cartas a Ron y creo que esto sería algo anti-cannon a ser verdad , porque en el epilogo Harry le dice a su hijo que no es malo ser Slytherin, porque lleva un nombre de uno de los dos directores que tuvo Hogwarts y uno de ellos fue Slytherin así supongo que debe saber, porque lleva esos nombres, pero quise escribir algo como que él le preguntara el porque de sus nombres es algo medio loco, pero me agradado como quedo _

**_Nada pertenece todos los personajes, lugares, le pertenecen a Jotaka lo único que es mío es la idea y hago esto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

_Dedico esta historia a todo lector que le guste este personaje, ya que me parece un chico muy interesante, por el nombre que lleva._

**~~Albus Severus~~**

Albus Severus Potter desde niño siempre fue muy inteligente y curioso. Él estaba consciente que su nombre no era muy común y detrás su nombre tenía que existir un significado para sus padres o al menos para uno de ellos o una gran historia tras ese imponente nombre.

Albus quien tenía unos 9 años se había decidido que buscaría respuestas por su nombre y primero partió buscando a su madre ella sería la primera en aclarar sus dudas.

–Mamá-la llamo Albus.-

Era un sábado común y corriente Ginny quien estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo fue en búsqueda de su hijo.

–Al –le dijo cariñosamente.- ¿Qué sucede?

Albus dudo, pero retomo el valor por algo llevaba el nombre de _"Albus"_ como aquel director de Hogwarts quien fue un_ valiente_ Gryffindor, pero eso aun no lo sabía él.

–Te quiero preguntar algo-le dijo Albus.- Es algo que estado pensado últimamente

Ginny enmudeció que podía estar pensando su hijo, él no solía ser un chico muy curioso o al menos nunca lo había mostrado en público. Ella conocía mucho a sus hijos sabía que su hijo mayor-James- seria un rebelde por naturaleza, porque por algo llevaba el nombre de "Sirius Black" y que sería valiente como su abuelo paterno "James" conocía a la perfección a sus hijos sabía que Lily Luna seria como su abuela materna y su mejor amiga a la vez, es decir protegería a quien más amara con su vida y tendría una personalidad única, pero ella estaba segura que su hijo le preguntaría el porqué se su nombre James lo había hecho a la misma edad y esperaba que Lily también lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –le dijo su madre.-

–Es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza últimamente- le dijo Albus.-

–¿_Albus Severus_, que es lo que quieres saber?- le pregunto su madre.-

Ginny y Albus se encaminaron a la habitación de este, ya que así lo había querido él.

–¿Por qué me llamo _Albus Severus_?

Ginny sabía que esa pregunta él más indicado para responderla era Harry aunque ella conocía los motivos de su nombre no quería ser quien explicárselo, ya que Harry le había propuesto ese nombre y ella había accedido, porque le parecía adecuado y que era un buen homenaje.

–Albus tu nombre tiene una gran importancia y tu lo llevas, porque así lo decidimos con tu padre –le dijo Ginny.-

–No quiero saber eso- le dijo Albus.- Quiero saber el porqué del nombre ¡Tiene que existir un porque!

Ginny resoplo. Tendría que decirle la verdad acerca de su nombre no era que ella no quisiera, pero sentía que sería mucho peso para un niño de de tan solo 9 años y eso se lo había dicho a Harry cuando pensaron su nombre.

–Albus….-comenzaba Ginny, no había estado tan nerviosa desde que jugó por primera vez Quidditch profesionalmente.- Tu nombre.. llevas ese nombre, porque….

Pero antes que ella pudiera continuar apareció Harry en la puerta de la habitación donde estaban ellos.

–Harry, que tal el departamento de aurores- le pregunto Ginny.-

–Sin ninguna novedad- le dijo Harry.- Hoy termine antes la jornada

Harry observo la escena y pudo comprobar que algo estaba pasando.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto.-

–Le estaba preguntado a mamá, porque llevo el nombre que llevo-le dijo Albus.-

Harry miro a Ginny como diciéndole que ya era hora que lo supiera, si a James le habían contado con 9 años a Albus seria con la misma edad y esa sería la tradición de los Potters.

–¿Realmente quieres saber, por qué te llamas así?- le pregunto Harry.-

–Si, quiero ¿Me contaras? –le dijo Albus.-

–Si ahora mismo lo haré- le dijo Harry.- Porque deberás saberlo y si quieres conocer la historia te la contare

Albus iba a preguntarle a su mamá si le contarían juntos, pero en la habitación apareció Lily llorando, porque James la estaba molestado entonces Ginny fue con ella, para la señora Potter esa había sido una interrupción necesaria.

–Albus existen muchas razones las que te podría dar, porque llevas este nombre y si te soy muy sincero pequeño, que lo lleves en parte es culpa mía -le dijo Harry.-

–¿Tu culpa?- le pregunto Albus.-

–Si yo fui quien sugiero que te llamaras así –le dijo Harry.-

–Es que me es extraño ninguno de mis tíos lleva ninguno de estos nombres, James lleva el nombre de nuestro abuelo paterno y de tu padrino, los nombre de Lily no sé, porque los lleva supongo que en algún momento le contaras ¿No? Pero sé que tú no tienes hermanos, entonces no sé de donde salen estos dos nombres- le dijo Albus.-

Harry quedo algo impresionado con la lógica de su hijo _"Seria un buen Ravenclaw" _pensó. Aunque él sabía que seguramente acabaría en Slytherin, era algo así como una intuición de padre.

–Estas en lo cierto ni en los Potters ni en los Weasleys existe algún antepasado que lleve tus nombres, pero ellos fueron unos hombres muy valientes que tuve el agradado de conocer-le dijo Harry.-

–¿Quiénes fueron?- le dijo Albus, que a diferencia de muchos no había leído el libro de **Héroes anónimos detrás de una guerra***.-

–Llevas el nombre de _Albus_, porque fue un tipo de mentor que tuve en mis años de Hogwarts fue uno de los mejores hombres que conocí y quien me guio para ganar la segunda guerra mágica de la que les hable hace un tiempo- le respondió Harry.-

–¿Albus Dumbledore?- le pregunto Albus, quien estaba sorprendido, porque no lo había pensado antes.-

–Si, por él te llamas así- le dijo Harry.-

–¿Y Severus?-le pregunto su hijo.-

Harry se estremeció un poco, eso era un poco más complicado explicarlo.

–Tu segundo nombre hace honor a un profesor de pociones que tuve en Hogwarts que se llamaba _Severus Snape_, quien fue una persona a quien yo desconfié de él- Albus miraba confundido a su padre, pero siguió escuchando.-, por todo lo que había ocurrido en un pasado, porque el motivo de la segunda guerra mágica fue por un mago tenebroso y muchos pensamos que él era parte de ellos, pero él siempre fue parte de nosotros quienes luchamos contra ellos, él quiso protegerme siempre –le dijo Harry.- solo que me entente muy tarde, pero él es la persona más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida.

–¿En toda tu vida?- le pregunto Albus.-

Harry recordar a Snape le daba mucha nostalgia, ya que él había sido _un gran Slytherin_ y su hijo sin saberlo tenía alguna que otra actitud de él.

–Si Albus Severus- le dijo Harry.- llevas el nombre de dos hombres muy importantes en mi vida uno de ellos fue mi mentor y él otro tuvo la valentía de proteger al hijo de la mujer que siempre estuvo enamorado a pesar que ella escogió a otro sobre él.

Albus abrió muchos ojos tanto así que parecía que se le saldrían y abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O"

–¿Aun así te protegió? –le pregunto Albus.-

–Si, Albu_s no existe magia más grande que el amor_- le dijo Harry.- sin duda es el hombre más valiente que he conocido en años y Severus Snape _su amor_ a mi madre fue más fuerte de _su odio_ que le tenia a mi padre, ellos nunca se llevaron bien, pero aun así ayudo a Albus a protegerme sino fuera por ellos dos quizás no estaría aquí

–Gracias por contarme la historia del origen de mi nombre- le dijo Albus.-

Harry sonrió si había algo que le gustaba era ver a sus hijos felices.

–¿En que casa estuvieron ellos? –le pregunto Albus quien aun no leía algo acerca de los héroes anónimos de la guerra.-

–Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso ahora vamos a comer- le dijo Harry.- supongo que no quieres ver a tu madre enojada.

Los dos salieron de la habitación de Albus en búsqueda del resto de la familia, porque ya habían algunas cosas que estaban claras, faltaban otras que aclarar, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

* * *

**_*Ese libro no creo que exista eso lo invente yo para ideas de esta historia. Espero que les guste lo escribí en un momento de inspiración no sé si sea como algunos crean que paso, pero me hubiera gustado que ocurriera así._**

**_¿Reviews?¿tomastes?¿maldiciones?¿algo?_**

**_¡Reviews plis!_**

**_KariiHoney_**


End file.
